A conventional computer server system generally includes multiple computer nodes. Each computer node includes a baseboard management controller that can monitor operating states of the computer node. The baseboard management controller can be linked to an external computer device via a network, so a user can operate the external computer device to obtain the operating states of the computer node from the baseboard management controller via the network, and to trigger reset of the baseboard management controller via the network.
For each computer node, when the baseboard management controller is in an abnormal condition and cannot respond to requests from the external computer device, the user is unable to remotely trigger the reset of the baseboard management controller via the network by operating the external computer device to return the baseboard management controller to a normal condition. Unless there are other ways to return the baseboard management controller to the normal condition, the user has to visit the location of the conventional computer server system, and operate the conventional computer server system in person to trigger the reset of the baseboard management controller or remove the cause for the abnormal condition, which is inconvenient for the user.
Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 105739656A discloses another conventional computer server system that includes multiple computer nodes and a rack management controller, and that can automatically trigger reset of a baseboard management controller of each computer node. The rack management controller is electrically coupled to each baseboard management controller, periodically detects whether the baseboard management controller is in a normal condition, and triggers the reset of the baseboard management controller upon detecting that the baseboard management controller is not in the normal condition. Because of the periodic detection, the rack management controller is frequently in a high loading condition, and will become broken easily.